In some oilfield operations, solid particles are mixed with a fluid using an oilfield mixing device. For example, sand, sand-like ceramics, and/or other solid particles may be blended or otherwise mixed with a fluid composition, gel, water, and/or other fluids. As the solid particles and the fluid are mixed, the resulting solid/fluid mixture, sometimes referred to as a slurry, is pressurized and forced out through an outlet in the oilfield mixing device.
During operation of the oilfield mixing device, the solid particles flow out of a hopper in a substantially continuous stream and drop onto a rotating slinger through an upper inlet opening in a casing that houses the slinger. An impeller, which is connected with and rotates at the same speed as the slinger, creates air suction that draws the fluid into the casing through a lower inlet opening. As the fluid is pulled into the casing, it is pressurized by the impeller and mixed with the solid particles, which are being flung radially outwards from the slinger in a centrifugal action. The solid/fluid mixture is then continuously discharged, under pressure, through an outlet in the casing.
Due to the abrasive properties of certain solid particles, portions of the oilfield mixing device that are exposed to the solid particles and/or the solid/fluid mixture may be eroded during mixing operations, thus, reducing the life cycle of the oilfield mixing device. Other damage, such as chipping, cracking, and/or breaking of components of the oilfield mixing device may also be sustained. Such damage results in failure of the oilfield mixing device during mixing operations, which may also damage and other equipment communicably coupled to the oilfield mixing device. Interruptions in mixing operations may also reduce the success and/or efficiency of certain downhole operations, which may reduce hydrocarbon production of a well. In some instances, the downhole operations may have to be repeated, thus increasing costs and delaying production.